Angel One
' |image= |series= |production=40271-115 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Patrick Barry |director=Michael Ray Rhodes |imdbref=tt0708676 |guests=Karen Montgomery as Beata, Sam Hennings as Ramsey, Patricia McPherson as Ariel, Leonard John Crofoot as Trent |previous_production=Datalore |next_production=11001001 |episode=TNG A14 |airdate=23 January 1988 |previous_release=Datalore |next_release=11001001 |story_date(s)=Stardate 41636.9 |previous_story=Datalore |next_story=11001001 }} =Summary= The Enterprise arrives at the planet Angel One, where its native population is run as an oligarchy, with women in the dominant position of power. The ship is looking for survivors from the freighter Odin which they had believed crashed on the planet seven years previously. An away team consisting of Commander William Riker, Lt. Commander Data, Lt. Tasha Yar, and Counselor Deanna Troi beam down to the surface. They attempt to negotiate with Beata, the leader of the native inhabitants, to let them search for the survivors. Meanwhile the Enterprise deals with a potential threat at a Federation outpost near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Beata reveals that they are aware of four male survivors of the Odin who have caused disruption in their society, and are considered fugitives. While Beata requests Riker stay with her, the others are able to track down the survivors' camp, and meet with its leader Ramsey. Ramsey and his men, having taken wives and started families during the seven years, refuse to leave. They find that one of Beata's assistants, Ariel, has married Ramsey. Riker learns from Beata that their society structure has already been collapsing, but Ramsey and his men have served to accelerate its decline. Meanwhile, a strange virus has been spreading about the Enterprise, after Wesley Crusher caught a cold while skating on the holodeck, incapacitating much of the crew. Doctor Beverly Crusher, left in charge of the ship as the highest-ranking non-incapacitated senior officer, finds that the virus is a result of an airborne chemical that becomes viral when inside the human body, and races to find a cure for it while returning the ship to Angel One. The away team returns to the capital attempting to explain to Beata the reason for Ramsey's refusal to leave. Beata and her council reject his reasoning, and capture the men and their families, threatening to execute them. The Enterprise arrives while Riker attempts to convince Ramsey to leave. Dr. Crusher refuses to allow anyone to beam aboard for fear of being infected, but allows Data, as an android, to return. Riker orders Data to deal with the Neutral Zone situation as quickly as possible. Data affirms that there is a 48-minute window for which Dr. Crusher has to find a cure, and for Riker to defuse the situation on the planet before the ship must leave to the Neutral Zone. On the planet, Ramsey and his men are prepared to be executed by disintegration despite Ariel's pleas, while Dr. Crusher discovers a cure for the virus. Riker is prepared to have the away team and the Odin survivors beamed to the Enterprise, but Beata announces that she will stay the execution and banish Ramsey, his men, their families, and any others that support them to the far side of the planet. She explains that their banishment will not stop the fall of the oligarchy, but will slow it down enough that Beata will not be around to see its end. The away team return to the ship and Picard, already recovering from the virus but hardly having a voice, orders the ship to the Neutral Zone at high warp. =Errors and Explanations= Equipment Oddities # The transporter biofilter not being used to cure the epidemic. Either the epidemic is resistant to the biofilter, or the biofilter is malfunctioning. # Resemblance between the meditation crystal and the crystal like artifact Vash brought back from the Gamma Quadrant in Q-Less. Co-incedence? Internet Movie Database Continuity # While Geordi and Dr. Crusher have a conversation over the intercom, a light haired female extra playing a medical officer can be seen in both the sick-bay and on the bridge at the same time. Possibly identical twins. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Data says the inhabitants of Angel One are similar in development to mid-20th-century Earth. But we see they also have a disintegrator beam, indicating a technology far in advance of the 20th century. Note that he said "similar," not "exactly the same as." Revealing mistakes # Captain Picard winces a split second before being struck by a thrown snowball. He probably caught the blast of cold air from the open door. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, April 18, 1999 - 09:04 am: It took seven years for them to find the remains of the freighter? Didn't the Odin file a flight report? The Odin may have deviated from the flight plan. # When Ariel is revealed as the 'traitor,' Beata tells her to stand with her "husband." Was Beata just guessing about this, or did Ariel marry Ramsey before they became criminals? If Ariel did marry Ramsey before he was declared a criminal, then why was Ariel left on the council? Mark Swinton on Monday, January 24, 2000 - 5:13 pm: Re. Ariel as Mrs. Ramsey Ramsey did say that he and others had "taken wives." Knowing Beata, she probably forced that information out of him during his trial... Or maybe she was meaning it as a derogatory term - she knew they weren't married but were still very close and saying "husband" would make Ariel feel all that more guilty. # Spockania on Friday, May 04, 2001 - 12:09 am: The odd thing is when Data says that the Prime Directive does not apply to the Odin crew (and hence, they could not be removed if they didn't want to go) because they are not members of starfleet. I really couldn't believe it when I heard it. Dewey, Cheatham & Howe, Attorneys at Interstellar Law on Monday, May 07, 2001 - 9:29 pm: What I took this to mean was that you can only hold a Federation citizen to the PD, and if the Odin renounced their citizenship, they're on their own. They may be human spacefarers, but they're not Starfleet, so if they break local laws, they have to fend for themselves. # Don F (TNG Moderator) (Dferguson) on Monday, September 14, 2009 - 11:56 am: Riker dresses up like the locals in order to butter up Mistress Beata and dismisses Troy and Yar’s criticisms by stating that he is required to done the attire of the local head of state that he is meeting with and then sites examples of having worn feathers and furs in previous meetings with other heads of state. He doesn’t really expect the ladies to buy this does he? Where in the next 7 years do we ever see either him or Picard practice this custom? When Picard meets with the Leader of Malcor III he is in his Standard Uniform. When he takes a shuttle to mediate a dispute between mining leaders he is wearing his regular uniform. When he goes off to meet the Iyaarans he is wearing his normal threads (albeit with a sports coat) so not only does Picard not dress in the local attire when meeting with heads of state he doesn’t even put on a dress uniform! By Brian FitzGerald (Brifitz1980) on Monday, September 14, 2009 - 11:24 pm: Not the same thing. Riker's point was that local custom REQUIRED that men dress like that. It happens. 125 years ago women were required to wear dresses and women in pants would have been arrested or at the very least not taken seriously. In Saudi Arabia women are required to cover from head to toe and not allowed to drive cars. The US military had an issue with that during the first gulf war when women in tank tops were doing army work in view of a park and people were raising hell because it was a "family place" and that level of exposure wasn't OK for the locals. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation